


[Fanart] Something (k)Inky this way comes

by JenniTheDragon



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fanart, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniTheDragon/pseuds/JenniTheDragon
Summary: A collection of my fan art for Kinktober 2018. Get ready for lots and lots of Grand Inquisitor! The void must be filled!**Dick is out in chapter/prompt 4**It only gets worse from here.Edit: Re-hosting the images elsewhere so they don't get lost with the tumblr purge.





	1. Day 1: Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that everything will be high-key out of character, but I'm just here to contribute to the filth.

The Grand Inquisitor in his Jedi Knight garb, looking down at you. Harsh light against his back. He takes your plentiful juices and smears them across his mask.


	2. Day 2: Ass Worship

You're accompanying the Grand Inquisitor on a Jedi hunt, yet you can't help but notice how his pants are hugging his ass ever-so-nicely. You just can't help yourself - when he's distracted, you fall to your knees and place your face firmly between those toned cheeks.


	3. Day 3: Edgeplay / "Knife" (Lightsaber) play

The Grand Inquisitor wasn't sure how it happened, but he suddenly found himself within the grasp of Darth Vader. As if this behavior wasn't unusual enough, he soon found a lightsaber to his neck and a hand snaking its way down to the crotch of his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time drawing Vader. Please excuse any inconsistencies.


	4. Day 4: Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Internet is for Porn~"

Kriff. You took a wrong turn and ended up in a small, fairly barren bedroom. It doesn't take long to find out whose. You end up hiding in the 'fresher seeing as you know damn well if he finds you in there, you're dead. Although, you muse, this man is a Force user. Surely he would have executed you on the spot. You break from your thoughts when you realize it's been a long moment and you're still not dead. Peering out from the 'fresher ever so carefully greets you with an entire eyeful of Pau'an. Twice over due to a large mirror. _Kriff._ He _knows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to a buddy (you know who you are) for all the delicious Pau'an headcanons that I have accepted and adopted!


	5. Day 5: Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small continuation of Day 2. Thanks to a buddy for the idea!

After that quite embarrassing display of face to ass, something must have gone terribly wrong. A) you weren't dead yet, and B) the Inquisitor had taken off his boots. The sound of his lightsaber fizzing to life told you this act wasn't merely to rest for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fear I may be falling behind.


End file.
